xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Tatsu
Tatsu (タツ, Tatsu) is a Nopon native to Mira in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is met by Cross upon being freed from a vegetable containment unit. Some time after, he accompanies Cross and their companions during their goal to restore humanity. Unlike Riki from Xenoblade Chronicles, Tatsu is not a playable character. However, he is a major support character who assists the main cast on their journey. Appearance Tatsu is a male Nopon whose fur color is mostly shades of brown and some orange. He has brown hair that swirls to the side from the top of his head. He has two red spots on his cheeks and a dark brown star-shaped pattern on his belly. Tatsu sports a green cloak with a hood, making him loosely resemble a type of vegetable native to Mira. He also carries a large backpack, inside of which is two Biters and an odd device known as a Navigation Ball. He also wears glasses with spiraling patterns on each lenses. Personality While Tatsu's personality can generally be described as childish and carefree, he occasionally comes across as rather condescending. As is common with many Nopon, Tatsu is easily caught up in the moment and is forgetful. Tatsu and Lyn act like immature bickering children. Story Pre-Prologue One day in the Dudunga Caravan, Ron, a close friend of Tatsu's, invited him to go out on a scouting mission to find food and things to trade, as well as finding people to trade with. Even though they both went on the mission, Ron did not actually participate, claiming that his specialty is guarding his own tent. Despite Tatsu's attempt to persuade him otherwise, Ron continued to be stubborn. His stubbornness led him to being kicked out of the tent. They both argued until Ron finally gave in, albeit reluctantly. When they both set out on their trip, they ate plants and bugs along the way, spitting out unpleasant tasting ones and saving sweet ones in their bags. One day, they both discovered and followed delicious looking lizards deep into a forest. Unfortunately for them, a gigantic carnivorous creature called a Tapenta laid its eyes on them. As they tried not to lose eye contact with the Tapenta, they both slowly backed away, only for it to attack them. As they panicked and scattered, Ron screamed at the Tapenta to eat Tatsu due to his potato-like body. The Tapenta decided to pursue Tatsu, while Ron stood by muttering that he would never forget Tatsu for his sacrifice. Ron left, but due to being a Nopon with no sense of direction, he wandered off in the opposite direction of the Dudunga Caravan. Several days later, he collapsed but was taken in by kind aliens, and became their guard until the ends of his days. Meanwhile, the Tapenta simply would not give up until at last Tatsu's foot got caught in a metal object hidden within the bushes. As the Tapenta was about to swallow Tatsu whole, it was blasted apart by a laser fire. Tatsu realized that the object he tripped over was a trap set up by someone. Relieved, Tatsu devoured the entire monster, leaving only its shell intact. After he finished eating, he realized that he forgot about the trap that saved his life. While pondering who had made the trap, Tatsu was startled by raspy voices. He saw two aliens, Vyers, holding gun rifles at him. Tatsu had never seen or heard of them before. The two Vyer soldiers were annoyed that Tatsu ate the Tapenta, so they decided to pursue him. Thanks to his nimbleness and the Vyers' poor running speed, Tatsu managed to escape them. Tatsu eventually winded up in a familiar place — the Dudunga Caravan. However, the camp was left devastated with no Nopon in sight, not even any dead bodies. Tatsu believed that the camp must have fled somewhere or been kidnapped. While Tatsu was panicking and debating over the fate of his Nopon friends and family, the Vyers managed to capture him. Not having the willpower to resist, they tied him up and threw him into a basket. From within the basket, Tatsu wept and mourned over the fact that he may not be able to meet with his Nopon caravan again. Tatsu began wondering about his plans to leave the caravan due to his vision of slaying a god with a group of sidekicks. He could not believe that he left the camp only to be devoured soon. As Tatsu saw a shooting star through a crack in the basket, he quickly wished for a pretty girl from the Vyers to gently cook him. His shooting star continued shooting and did not vanish. Amazed by this "shooting star" while forgetting to finish his wish, Tatsu saw a man-made spacecraft plummeting into the planet's surface. Tatsu could not grasp what was going on while pieces of the spacecraft scattered throughout the surface of Mira. Trivia * Satata, a minor character from Colony 6, is also named Tatsu in the Japanese and French versions of Xenoblade Chronicles. Gallery Xenoblade Chronicles X - screenshot10.jpg|Tatsu Tatsu.png|Tatsu Tatsu shot.jpg|Tatsu Tatsu.JPG|Tatsu without his hood Category:Characters in X Category:Male Characters in X Category:Protagonists in X Category:Nopon in X